Love First Sight
by Jung Jae Kyo
Summary: Ketika kau hanya butuh waktu 3 detik saja untuk mencintainya, menggaguminya. Tetapi akan membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama ketika kau melupakannya... Melepaskannya, membiarkan dia bersanding dengan orang lain adalah kesalahan terbesar yang pernah aku lakukan... /summary apa ini - / YUNJAE. RnR DON'T BASH DON'T READ DON'T BE SOLENT READER
1. Chapter 1

Title : **Love First Sight**

Author : **Jung Jae Kyo**

Genre : Romantic, little hurt(?)

Type : GS / Gender-switch

Warning : Karna di dalam cerita semua uke kyo jadiin yeoja, cerita ini terinspirasi sama Love Rain untuk yg tidak suka mohon jangan membaca daripada menyesal belakangan dan bashing kyo, untuk yang suka mohon reviewnya yah ^^

Nampak seorang yeoja manis berambut sepunggung dengan sedikit diikat tengah berjalan dengan membawa beberapa buku dan tas yang bertengger di bahu sebelah kirinya. Rok mini sederhana yang menambah kesan manisnya dan polos. Wajahnya sangat manis. Di arah yang berlawanan nampak seorang namja bertubuh kekar dengan kemeja putih, nampak begitu berkharisma.

1 [ha na] ...

2 [dul] ...

3 [set] ...

Mereka nampak berpapasan. Namja itu nampak memperhatikan sang yeoja yang berpapasan dengannya. Seakan ia melihat seorang dewi turun dari langit. Cantik. Manis. Kalem. Perfect. Itulah yang tergambar dalam pikirannya.

Saat ia kembali diruang lukisnya tepatnya di kelasnya, ia melihat sosok itu lagi dengan mengenakan headphone di kepalanya, memejamkan mata, seakan menikmati angin yang berhembus disekitarnya. Daun yang berterbangan disekitarnya seakan ingin menyentuh kulit putihnya yang tak tertutup kain akibat lengan bajunya yang hanya sampai siku saja. Dengan telaten namja itu menggerakkan kuasnya perlahan dengan sesekali melihat ke arah yeoja itu. Beberapa saat ia akan menyelesaikannya tiba-tiba yeoja itu hilang entah kemana. Ia berlari keluar bermaksut ingin mencarinya, entah dewa asmara yang berpihak padanya atau bagaimana yeoja itu berada didepan fakultasnya dengan menenteng bukunya namun saat ingin menghampiri ia malah menabraknya hingga buku-bukunya terjatuh.

"Mi..miane" ucap namja itu dengan menundukkan kepalanya dan membantu memungut buku-buku yang berserakan

"Ani, gwenchana" sahutnya

"Gomawo" tambah lagi dan berlalu pergi dengan sedikit membungkuk

Namja itu hanya bisa memandang punggung nan mungil itu pergi menjauh, saat ia akan kembali ia tak sengaja melihat buku berwarna merah kecil didekat semak tempatnya berdiri.

"Oh"

Diambilnya buku itu dan saat ia akan memanggil yeoja berambut hitam panjang tadi terdengar suara yang memanggilnya.

"Yack, Yunho-ah" teriaknya

"Oh, Yoochun-ah" sahutnya dengan menyembunyikan buku itu dibelakangnya

"Aku membawakan ini untukmu" sahut Yoochun dengan mengeluarkan sebuah gitar nan cantik.

"Wooh jadi yang kau maksut kekasih Yunho itu gitar?" tanya yeoja yang ada disamping Yoochun

"Heum" sahut Yoochun tersenyum manis

"Baiklah ayo kita mainkan" ajak Yoochun

Suasana lapangan tennis sangat ramai, teriakan para yeoja yang menambah kesan ramainya.

"Yunho! Faighting" teriak yeoja berambut panjang dengan bandana yang menambah kesan manisnya

"Kenapa kau selalu ada disisi Yunho?" tanya namja jangkung yang duduk di atas bangku wasit

"Hm, karna Yoochun selalu mengambil apa yang seharusnya Yunho miliki" sahut yeoja itu

"Tapi mereka melihatnya bersama-sama" elak namja itu

"Ani Changmin-ah!"

"Eh?"

"Yoochun selalu menyukai apa yang Yunho sukai" sahut yeoja itu

"Oh, awas" teriak yeoja itu

"Woh" sadar Yunho saat bola yang dilayangkan Yoochun mengenai kakinya

"Yes!" senang Yoochun

Sementara Yunho masih memandang yeoja yang melewati lapangan tenis itu, ya dialah gadis yang ditabraknya tadi.

Hari pertama dimana aku sangat merindukannya, aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya,

batin Yunho

"Hei, apa yang kau lihat?" teriak Yoochun lagi

"Oh"

"Yunho!" teriak para yeoja yang ada di situ

"Hai Jae-ah" teriak yeoja bersuara lumba-lumba yang termasuk teman sekelas yeoja cantik itu yang tak lain adalah Jaejoong

"Oh, Junsu-ah" sahutnya

"Ah, Jung Yunho!" teriak Junsu saat melihat Yunho dan Yoochun dilapangan tennis

"Jung Yun..ho?" gumam Jaejoong melihat kearah Yunho dengan memiringkan kepalanya dan menggembungkan kedua pippinya

BRUUK

"Mian" sahut yeoja itu saat menabarak Jaejoong

"Gwaenchana" sahut Jaejoong dengan memungut buku-bukunya

"Och, buku harianku?"

"Omo! Ottoke?" paniknya saat menyadari buku hariannya tak ada, ia pun segera berlari dan mencarinya.

"Ayo pergi Changmin-ah!"

"Sebentar aku ingin membeli ini juga" sahutnya dengan mulut yang penuh makanan

"Aish" geret Yunho

"Gomawo" sahut Changmin dengan menyerahkan uang untuk membeli kue mochi beberapa kotak

"Kau ingin memakan semuanya?" tanya Yunho heran dengan Changmin yang tadi sudah menghabiskan ramen beberapa mangkuk

"Wae?" tanya Changmin dengan mulut yang penuh makanan

"Ani, makan saja"

"Ok!"

Namja bermata musang ini mencoba mengambil buku harian kecil itu dalam tasnya. Ia buka lembar buku itu perlahan.

"Kim Jaejoong" gumam Yunho

"Nama yang bagus" sahutnya dengan senyuman dibibirnya

Lembar demi lembar ia buka, namun saat ia akan membuka lembar berikutnya terdapat sebuah kertas berbentuk daun dengan tulisan

"Love Story"

Ia pun melanjutkan membaca tulisan yang ada di dalam buku itu.

_Cinta tidak pernah berkata maaf_

_Itulah penggalan kalimat yang terdapat di film "Love Story" yang sering dilihat oleh orang tuaku sebelum mereka meninggal, namun aku masih belm mengerti apa arti dari kata itu sebenarnya._

"Orang tuanya meninggal" pikir yunho dan langsung menutup buku kecil berwarna merah itu.

**TBC or END**

Mohon reviewnya ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

Nampak namja bermata musang berdiri dibalik pohon dengan membawa buku kecil berwarna merah. Ia sangat gelisah, seperti memikirkan sesuatu yang teramat membingungkan. Jung Yunho, dialah namja itu. Ia genggam erat buku merah itu.

_Apa aku akan mengembalikannya? _Batinnya dengan menghela nafas

Namun sesaat kemudian ia masukkan kembali ke dalam tasnya dan saat ia akan pergi, terdengar suara yang membuatnya berhenti.

"Umm... Permisi" sapanya

Dan saat Yunho membalikkan badan, mata musangnya membelalak sedikit terkejut. Seseorang yang ingin dilihatnya, diharapkannya memanggilnya dengan suara lembutnya. Kim Jaejoong, ialah yeoja yang sangat cantik, manis, lembut dan tentu saja kalem serta sederhana. Yeoja ini berjalan mendekati Yunho.

"Apakah kau menemukan buku harianku.." tanyanya ragu

"Buku berwarna merah kemarin?" tambahnya menatap Yunho penuh harap

Tangan kekar itu mulai membuka tasnya bermaksut akan mengambil buku merah kecil itu dan menyerahkannya, namun ia urungkan kembali saat yeoja cantik bermata doe ini mengatakan, "Aku berharap tak ada yang membacanya" dengan menundukkan kepalanya dan sedikit mengercutkan bibirnya.

"Ah kau pasti sibuk ne, mian telah mengganggumu. Permisi" tambahnya dengan senyuman manis serta membungkukkan badan yang kemudian pergi meninggallkan Yunho.

Sementara Yunho hanya terdiam dan ikut membungkuk pada Jaejoong. Sesaat ia tertegun terkagum dengan senyuman manis Jaejoong. Dan kemudian ia tersadar ketika tangannya sebelahnya sudah masuk ke dalam tasnya. Buku merah kecil, itulah yang ia ingat. Yunho bermaksut memanggil Jaejoong untuk mengembalikannya.

"Maaf noo..."

Belum sempat Yunho meneruskan kata-katanya, seorang namja berlari mendekati Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong-ssi"

"Apa kabar? Ini untuk terakhir kali. Tunggu dulu. Sebentar saja.."

Yunho memperhatikan namja itu yang memohon kepada Jaejoong. Mata musang itu nampak serius mengamati mereka berdua.

"Beri aku waktu" pintanya dengan memegang tangan Jaejoong sebentar

"Mari kita berbicara disana" tambahnya

"Miane" sahutnya dengan membungkukkan badan

"Jae aku mohon! Kenapa kau selalu ..."

Yunho yang sedari tadi memperhatikan nampak kesal dengan perilak namja yang memaksa Jaejoong sedari tadi. Tangannya nampak mengepal dan saat ia akan mendekati Jaejoong

"Yunho" seru suara yang tak asing dari telinganya.

"O' Yunho"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Yoochun, Changmin serta Jaekyo. Mereka sahabat dekat Yunho, nampak berlari karah Yunho. Niat yang tadinya ingin mendekati Jaejoong, batal sudah. Namun matanya tetap saja mengawasi Jaejoong dan namja yang ada di depannya. Sementara itu ketiga sahabatnya juga mengikuti arah pandang Yunho yang nampak serius.

"Ini tidak akan memakan waktu. Ayolah" mohon namja yang ada di depan itu tak menyerah

"Dia dengan cowok lain?" ujar Jaekyo memperhatikan mereka dengan pandangan malasnya

"Aku sangat menyukaimu, Kim Jaejoong" aku namja tadi

"Oh yeoppoda" puji Changmin saat memperhatikan Jaejoong

"Apa dia sekelas denganmu?" tanya Yoochun pada Jaekyo

"Oh iya, tapi aku tak mengenalnya" sahutnya malas

"Aku benci gadis seperti dia" tambahnya dengan senyuman meremehkan

"Ah~ Dia Madonna di kelasmu bukan!" seru Changmin mengingat dan menunjuk ke arah Jaejoong

"Madonna?" koor Yunho dan Yoochun

"Bagaimana bisa dia menjadi madonna?" dengus Jaekyo semakin tak suka

"Jika kau membenci dia itu menandakan bahwa dia lebih populer daripada kau" ledek Changmin

"Ck" decihnya kesal

"Aku sudah mendengar banyak tentang Madonna di kelasmu. Dia benar-benar populer" tambah Changmin

Yunho nampak terkaget saat namja itu kni berlutut dihadapan Jaejoong. Ia terus memaksa Jaejoong, Yunho yang melihat ingin sekali menyingkirkan namja itu dari hadapan yeoja manis yang tak lain adalah Jaejoong.

"Hanya untuk para namja" jawab Jaekyo dengan enteng

"Lihat! Dia nampak polos dan berkelas" puji Changmin terus menerus

"Dan menonjol" tambah Jaekyo

"Sangat populer untuk orang-orang"

"Tapi tidak punya teman" tambah Jaekyo dengan menggelengkan kepala dan memasang wajah kasian

"Miane" sahut Jaekyo pada namja yang memaksanya tadi

"Dan dia tegas" puji Changmin lagi saat melihat adegan di depannya telah usai dengan perkataan tegas dari seorang Kim Jaejoong

"Dia sangat manis, elegan. Sial bisa – bisa aku akan menyukainya" gerutu Changmin heboh sendiri

Sementara Changmin terus menerus memuji Jaejoong dan Jaekyo yang meresa kesal, Yoochun serta Yunho terus menerus memperhatikan Jaejoong.

"Hoh~ 3 detik?" kini Yoochun mengeluarkan suara dengan senyuman khasnya hingga membuat ketiga sahabatnya heran dan menatapnya terutama Yunho

"Ah, bukan apa-apa" sahutnya tersenyum pada Yunho

Sementara Yunho sudah menyedari apa yang di maksut oleh sahabatnya Park Yoochun. Namun ia berharap itu hanya dugaan saja dengan terus memperhatikan Yoochun.

"Aku datang lebih awal hari ini. Haruskah aku masuk kedalam kelas?" tambah Yoochun mengalihkan pembicaraan

...

"Oke berikutnya. Ini adalah wanita menenun Berman. Berisi kehidupan sehari-hari yang serius dan tenang ..." jelas dosen yang ada di depan kelas

Kini Yunho duduk di bangku pojok belakang dengan kembali membuka buku catatan merah kecil milik Jaejoong.

_Cinta tidak akan pernah mengatakan maaf_

_Inilah baris dari film "Love Story" yang suka ditonton kedua orang tuaku sebelum meninggal aku masih belum mengerti artinya_

Bait itulah yang ia baca kembali, terdapat foto namja dan yeoja paruh baya dalam foto itu dan ditengahnya tentu saja ada gadis kecil berkepang dua dengan poninya menambah kesan manis yeoja itu. Yunho tersenyum ketika ia melihat Jaejoong semasa kecil. Lembar demi lembar ia baca dengan serius.

_Aku mendengar jika fil "Love Story" akan diputar kembali setelah 10 tahun. Aku benar-benar ingin melihat film itu kali ini. _

_Bangku di kanan sekolah seni sebelum musim gugur adalah tempat faforitku. Entah kenapa hari ini tempat ini membua jantungku berdebar._

...

Namja bermata musang itu membuka jendela diruangannya dan memperhatikan bangku yang ada di sebalh sana dengan tersenyum. Kembali ia mengingat kalimat-kalimat yang ada di buku merah kecil itu.

_Nenek selalu mengoleskan air liurnya di tempat dimana aku terluka. Luka itu benar-benar sembuh. Aku sekarang tahu bahwa itu adalah cinta nenek. Nenek mangatakan bahwa alasan orang memiliki dua lengan adalah untuk memeluk orang yang mereka cintai. Suatu hari aku ingin jatuh cinta seperti aktor yang ada di film dan seperti orang tuaku._

**Yunho POV**

Kini kududuk di teras depan rumah dengan membaca buku merah kecil itu lagi. Aku membaca buku harian itu lagi dan lagi. Lembar demi lembar ku buka. Saat di lembar berikutnya, ku lihat gambar pangeran kecil.

_Faforit ayahku, "Sang Pangeran Kecil" baris faforitku adalah 'menjinakkan' Mungkin cinta dalah membiasakan diri satu sama lain. _

Ku hela nafas panjang dan menyenderkan kepalaku di sana. Entah mengapa aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang dia.

...

Ke esokan harinya aku berniat membeli tiket film di bioskop yang biasanya aku lewati. Dengan ini aku mungkin bisa mengajaknya. Saat ku dapatkan tiket itu, aku berniat ke perpustakaan untuk mencari buku 'Sang Pangeran Kecil' disana. Aku harap buku itu ada.

"Aigo~ susah sekali mencari buku itu" keluhku

Rak demi rak buku yang berjajar sudah ku jelajahi namun tak ketemu juga.

"Oh, ketemu juga" senangku saat kutemukan buku itu di tumpukan bawah.

Namun betapa terkejutnya aku saat mata doe itu berada di depan mataku. Terasa begitu jelas. Astaga. Indah sekali, begitu polos. Aku terus memperhatikan mata itu yang terus mencari sesuatu di rak buku itu.

"Eh" kagetku saat mata doe itu menangkap basah mata musangku yang terus memperhatikannya.

Aku tak sanggup melihat mata besar itu ketika melihatku, aku takut akan terus terbawa dan terlena(?) olehnya. Aku pun segara mengambil buku itu dan berniat langsung pergi meninggalkannya. Namun sial aku menabrak beberapa buku yang disusuk oleh pustakawan hingga mmebuat buku-buku itu berserakan di mana-mana.

"Aish" dengusku

Dengan cepat ku membungkukkan badan pertanda minta maaf dan kupunguti buku-buku yang berserakan disekitar dan berniat mencari buku yang aku ambil tadi. Dan kau tau? Jaejoong dengan anggunnya(?) membantu memunguti buku-buku yang berjatuhan akibat ulahku. Betapa berdebarnya hati ini. Sesekali aku mencuri pandang padanya.

"Apa kau mencari buku ini?" tanya pustakawan itu

Matilah kau Jung Yunho.

"Oh, buku ini" sahut Jaejoong menunjuk buku itu dan menatapku

Aku hanya terlihat seperti orang bodoh, dengan cepat aku bilang jika buku itu bukan milikku dan aku pun segera pergi begitu saja.

**Author POV**

"Oh Jaejoong-ah!" seru Junsu

"Bukankah dia Jung Yunho? Apakah kau mengenalnya" tanya Junsu

"Oh, Tidak" jawab Jaejoong ragu

...

"Apa kau benar-benar tak tahu 3 Prince Cassiopeia?" tanya Junsu dengan membawa makanannya [kini mereka berada di kantin kampus]

"Euhm" sahut Jaejoong enteng dan kemudian duduk di tempat terdekat dengan membawa makanannya pula

"Aigo~ tidak mungkin" keluh Junsu tak percaya

"Dengarkan baik-baik!" seru Junsu

"Pertama-tama dimulai dari Park Yoochun. Dia seorang DJ dan julukannya adalah Prince Cassanova. Dia anak orang kaya, orang tuanya memiliki sebuah rumah sakit besar. Dia sangat tampan. Cerdas. Baik hati. Para yeoja tak akan membiarkan dia sendirian"

"Oh"

"Yang kedua adalah Shim Changmin. Julukannya adalah Food Monster. Dia hanya akan tertarik dengan makanan, ia akan berkeliling kemana pun untuk mencari makan makanan. Tetapi ketika ia mulai bernyayi, maka akan terlihat sangat mempesona. Semua yeoja akan meleleh dibuatnya selain itu dia juga sangat jenius" jelasnya Junsu

"Dan orang yang paling penting, Jung Yunho" tambahnya dengan wajah serius

"Eh" heran Jaejoong yang kemudian memandang Junsu serius dengan kedua bola mata doenya

"Dia sangat misterius. Siswa kesenian yang berkharisma. Dia sangat keren dan dia juga yang menulis lagu untuk mereka. Dia cukup artistik karna dia beberapa kali memenangkan kontes melukis. Selain itu dia berasal dari keluarga kaya raya. Orang bilang kau tidak bisa sembarangan berjalan di wilayah daerah kekuasaan miliknya. Keluarga yang sangat ketat"

"Ouh" ujar Jaejoong ber oh ria dengan mulut membentuk huruf O

"Aku dengar dia memiliki tunagan" tambah Junsu

"Eh" kaget Jaejoong

"Benarkah? Dia memiliki tunangan?" tanya Jaejoong

"Euhm" angguk Junsu cepat

"Tidak, aku tidak punya" interupsi suara bass di dekat kedua yeoja ini

Junsu dan Jaejoong yang mengetahui jika itu adalah Yunho mereka pun terkejut terutama Jaejoong. Dengan susah payah ia menelan ludah itu.

"Aku tidak punya tunangan" tegasnya lagi dan kemudian pergi setelah ia membuang sampah yang ada di dekat kedua yeoja manis ini.

Jaejoong hanya membelakkan mata dan merasa tidak enak dengan Yunho atas pembicaraannya tadi. Kemudian ia melirik kebwah dan menggigit bibir bawah merah miliknya.

"Aigo~ ottoke?" malu Junsu dengan membungkam muka imutnya

"Kenapa dia melakukan itu? Tetapi dia tidak memiliki tunangan?" heran Junsu kemudian

Jaejoong hanya membasahi bibir merahnya dan menggelengkan kepala tanda tak tahu.

...

Butiran putih kini turun dan membasahi seluruh kampus dan dedauanan hijau di sekitar. Semua siswa yang masuk gedung membawa payung mereka. Yunho yang meilhat itu dibuat heran.

_Apa diluar hujan _batinnya yang kemudian keluar gedung.

Saat ia meoleh ke arah kanan, betapa kagetnya ia melihat sosok yeoja yang dikaguminya. Yeoja itu nampak menunggu hujan turun dengan muka sedikit kesal dan memanyunkan bibir plumnya sesekali. Yunho yang melihat itu terkikik geli dibuatnya.

_Lucu sekali dia. Apa dia selalu melakukan itu jika kesal?_ Tanya Yunho dalam hati.

Namun saat Jaejoong menoleh padanya, Yunho menjadi salah tingkah dan kemudian membungkukkan badan untuk memberi salam.

"Annyeong" sapanya

"O' Annyeong" jawab Jaejoong seraya membungkukkan badan

"Eh aku ..." koor keduanya

"Kau duluan" ujar merak bersama lagi hingga hal itu membuat mereka terkikik geli.

"Baiklah! Ehm ak.. aku mau minta maaf soal kemarin" ujarnya menyesal

"Kemarin?" bingung Yunho

"Soal tunangan. I..itu kami tak bermaksut membicarakan tentang kehidupan pribadimu. Dan awalnya Junsu mengatakan jika kau memiliki tunangan, bukan aku. Maine" jelasnya dengan menundukkan kepala

"O'~ gwaenchana. Aku tak marah Aku tak memiliki tunangan, kekasih saja aku tak punya" jawab Yunho malu

"Aku sama sekali tak memiliki tunangan. Aku tau jika bukan kau yang mengatakannya" tambahnya

"Ouhm" sahut Jaejoong

_Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah banyak yeoja yang mengincarnya _batin Jaejoong mengamati Yunho

"Ah~ kau mau pulang?" tanya Yunho kemudian

"Ne, tapi aku menunggu hingga hujan reda terlebih dulu" sahut Jaejoong tersenyum manis pada namja bermata musang di depannya

"Tunggu sebentar" sahut Yunho yang kemudian berlari ke dalam gedung.

Jaejoong hanya melihat Yunho dengan memiringkan kepalanya. Sementara itu Yunho terus saja berlari kedalam seperti mencari sesuatu. Hingga ia menemukan benda yang di maksut tetapi sayang benda itu milik orang lain.

Akhirnya ia memilih untuk pergi ke gudang kampus yang ada di dekat perpustakaan. Setelah berkutat dengan ruangan itu akhirnya ia menemukan benda panjang berwarna merah. Payung. Itulah yang sedaritadi namja ini cari. Dengan tergesa ia berlari ke luar gedung namun merapikan dirinya yang terlihat acak-acakan terlebih dulu. Sedikit gugup. Dengan tampang ia buat sekeren(?) mungkin, ia beranikan diri menatap yeoja itu sekilas. Dengan cepat ia buka payung itu, namun sial payung itu kembali menutup karna memang rusak sehingga memaksanya untuk memegang ujung payung itu agar tetap terbuka. Sementara Jaejoong yang melihat itu sedikit terkikik dan membuat Yunho malu bukan main.

"Umm... mari" tawar Yunho dengan memegang payung itu dan diarahkan dekat Jaejoong

Yeoja cantik ini melihat kearah namja disebelahnya kemudian tersenyum manis, sangat manis saat melihat Yunho yang memegang ujung payung itu. Dan kemudian ia mengangguk.

Ditengah hujan nan cukup deras kedua insan(?) ini berjalan beriringan dengan payung berwarna merah. Yunho sedikit kesusahan dengan payung itu. Ia mengarahkan payung itu ke arah Jaejoong agar tak terkena air hujan, hingga membuat pundaknya basah kuyup. Jaejoong yang mengetahuinya mencoba memiringkan payung itu dengan memegang gagang(?) payung.

"Ah~ gwaenchana" sahut Yunho dan kembali mengarahkan payung itu ke arah Jaejoong

"Aku juga baik-baik saja" sahutnya

Namun Yunho kembali mengarahkan payung itu ke arah yeoja cantik disebelahnya. Jaejoong yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum manis.

"Kalo begitu, kau mendekatlah sedikit" tambahnya

Yunho pun sedikit demi sedikit mendekat kearah Jaejoong. Selama berjalan mereka terdiam sejenak dan selama itu pula mata musang Yunho terus mencuri pandang untuk sekedar mengagumi wajah cantik seorang Kim Jaejoong.

"Apa kau menyukainya?" tanya Jaejoong tiba-tiba

Yunho hanya menoleh ke arah Jaejoong dengan muka bingungnya.

"Hujan. Apa kau menyukai hujan?" tambah Jaejoong dengan tersenyum melihat Yunho yang sudah basah kuyup akibat hujan, karna payung yang ia pegang hanya ia arahkan pada yeoja cantik disebelahnya.

"Oh n..ne, aku menyukainya" jawabnya salah tingkah

"Saat melihat hujan aku akan merasa sedih atau bahagia" tambahnya tersenyum menghilangkan rasa gugupnya

"Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama" sahut Jaejoong tersenyum ceria membuat seorang Jung semakin mengaguminya

"Buku itu..."

"The Little Prince?" tambah Jaejoong

"..."

"Di dalam puisinya, ada bait ..."

"Cinta memiliki dua wajah kebahagiaan dan kesedihan. Aku rasa cinta dan hujan mirip satu sama lain" tambahnya dengan tersenyum manis

Yunho yang mendengarnya tersenyum menyetujui. Namun saat ia melihat mobil yang melintas ia segera berlari kesamping Jaejoong hingga cipratan air itu mengenai seluruh tubuhnya dan Jaejoong yang melihatnya hanya membelalakkan mata terkejut.

"Gwaenchanayo?" koor keduanya dan menatap mata satu sama lain

"Pegang ini" perintah Yunho

"Aku lupa harus pergi ke suatu tempat" tambahnya

Namun saat namja itu ingin pergi, Jaejoong menghentikannya.

"Umm... kapan aku bisa mengembalikan payungmu?" tanya Jaejoong

"Oh ini.." tampak ia berfikir

"Apa kau hari minggu ada waktu?" tambahnya

"Mwo?" tanya Jaejoong bingung

Kemudian Yunho mencari sesuatu yang ada di dalam sakunya. Ticket. Membuat Jaejoong semakin bingung. Namun entah mengapa Yunho kembali ia masukkan.

"Umm... Film"

"Film?" bingung Jaejoong dengan memiringkan kepalanya imut

"Love story"

"Eh, aku sangat ingin menontonnya" sahut Jaejoong tersenyum ceria

"Kau mau melihatnya?" senang Yunho

"Euhm" angguk Jaejoong

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa" pamit Yunho kemudian pergi dengan senyuman mengembang

"..." Jaejoong hanya menunduk dan tersenyum manis.

"Aku mengambilnya diperpustakaan, jadi kau tak perlu mengembalikannya" teriak Yunho dari kejauhan dan kemudian berlari dengan senangnya(?)

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum malu dan melihat Yunho hingga namja berbadan tegap itu menjauh.

...

Sementara Yunho berlari ke kampusnya kembali. Namja tampan ini terlihat sangat senang. Ia berlari dengan senyum yang terus mengembang.

"YEAH~" teriaknya bahagia saat ia melintasi lapangan kampus nan luas

...

Jaejoong yang sekarang berada di halte bus, kembali tersenyum saat melihat payung merah itu. Ia teringat Yunho. Kemudian ia membuka payung itu saat melihat poster Love Story di pinggir halte tempatnya berdiri.

"Kau bisa basah kuyup" terdengar suara seseorang yang menginterupsi

"Eh" kagetnya

"Kau mau bertukar payung denganku?" tawarnya

"Ne?"

"Kau basah kuyup, bajumu terlihat basah. Ayo bertukar payung"

"Ani, gwaenchana" sahut Jaejoong bingung

"Kalau begitu bersihkan dengan ini" tawarnya dengan menyodorkan sapu tangan

"Gwaenchana" sahutnya lagi dengan raut muka sedikit kesal

"Baiklah~ apa kautak mengenalku?" tanya namja itu lagi

Kemudian Jaejoong memandangnya cukup lama. Mencoba mengingat siapa namja itu, dan ia sedikit membelalakkan matanya saat mengingatnya.

"Oh! Kau namja yang ada di lapangan tennis waktu itu, Yoochun-ssi?" sahutnya sedikit ragu

Namja itu hanya tersenyum cool. Namun senyumnya menghilang ketika Jaejoong mengatakan hal itu.

"Itu bukan pertama kalinya kita bertemu noona" jawabnya

"Apa kau benar-benar tak ingat? hmm" tanyanya kembali dengan menunjukkan jarinya

Jaejoong semakin bingung dengan namja yang ada di depannya ini. Yeoja cantik ini hanya sedikit mengercutkan bibir merahnya.

"Aigo~ itu menyebalkan" sahut Yoochun

"Ck" decih Jaejoong kesal

"Kau dari jurusan Kesehatan bukan?"

"Bagaimana bisa kau tau?" tanya Jaejoong heran

"Teman dekatku juga dari jurusan yang sama. Aku melihatmu beberapa kali dikampus" jelasnya dengan senyuman khasnya

"..." Jaejoong tak menghiraukan

"Kau pasti menyukai film itu" ujar Yoochun melihat poster Love Story

"Aku hanya melihat-lihat saja" jawab Jaejoong mengelak

"Kau mau melihat Love Story kan?" tanya Yoochun

"Kau mau pergi menonton bersama-sama" tambah Yoochun

Jaejoong segera menoleh ke arah Jaejoong dengan wajah kesalnya. Ia merasa Yoochun terlalu banyak bicara.

"Haha mungkin akan sulit bagimu mengingat kita baru saja bertemu dan kenal satu sama lain. Bagaimana kalau lain waktu?" tawar Yoochun lagi

"kalau kita bertemu lagi lain kali kita pergi bersama" tambahnya

"Hah" senyum Jaejoong sedikit heran

"Film"

"Umm..." belum sempat Jaejoong menyelesaikan kata-katanya Yoochun memotongnya

"Ah bukankah itu busmu"

Jaejoong menoleh dan tepat di depan mereka terlihat bus yang berhenti dan kemudian ia kembali menatap Yoochun.

"Pergilah"

Jaejoong pun segara masuk ke dalam bisnya. Kemudian Yoochun melambaikan tangan ke arah Jaejoong dengan senyuman yang mampu melelehkan hati wanita. Setelah bis itu pergi. Yoochun nampak senang dan pergi dari halte bis itu dengan senyuman yang terus mengembang.

**TBC**

* * *

Miane readerdeul updatenya ngaret T_T

Gomawo yang udah review *poke satu-satu* :p

Mind to review again ^^


End file.
